Winx club:Secrets revealed
by Stormy Trix
Summary: Join the Winx on a Journey to The Trix sister's past. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: New Discovery

I don`t own the winx club. this is my first story i have ever written on a cartoon. Please, if there is anything wrong with the story, please let me know. I have only a few OC`s. If you want to use them, (ASK ME FIRST!)

* * *

><p>"You called me Ms. Faragonda?" asked Griselda as she walked into the office.<p>

" Yes I did" said the headmistress of Alfea who was staring out her window

"Yesterday, I received report on the Trix and also three DVD`s. These disc`s are not your everyday normall discs, but very special ones. they are memory discs. "

"Ms. Faragonda , are you saying that the Trix have a disc in which it tells their past?" asked Griselda.

"Yes. Now please send the winx girls down here immediately. They are free of class form class until I say so." Said Ms. Faragonda.

"Right away." said Griselda, as she left the room Ms. Faragonda called in Ms. Griffin who was more than happy to see a DVD that was about the Trix.. Ms. Griffin wanted to know as much about them as possible and this was her chance.

" Yo girls did you hear? They r adding a new building for the witch`s to come to Alfea to learn good magic." said Musa who was utterly disgusted with the idea.

As soon as Stella was about to say something Griselda came in and told them that Ms. Faragonda wanted to see them immediately. Bloom knocked on the office door and was allowed in.

" Is everything okay Ms. F?" asked Stella who was hoping she would let them go to magix to go shopping.

" I need to show you something girls. You need to know one thing first. Not a single word that is said in this office is to never leave. And that I have the Trix memories on these discs."

" But Ms. Faragonda, we already know all about the trix. They are evil and want to take over Magix." Said Layla who took a seat with the other girls.

" Just watch. First up. Icy`s video." Everyone gathered around to watch. The window was blocked and the door was concealed just a bit.

" Are you seriously going to start without me?" asked Ms. Griffin who stepped out of the shadows.

" Of course not."said Ms. Faragonda.


	2. Chapter 2: Icys video

-The video-(some of these are from videos her parents showed her and some are memories.)

A women with white hair with a tint of blue that went to the middle of her back and had eyes were like the morning sun was standing with arms wide open, waiting for her little 4 year old at a name was Luna, Icy`s mother. "Mother!" shouted a little ice blue haired girl running towards Luna."Icy!" she shouted as the little girl ran into her mother`s arms.

"How was school?"asked a man with ice blue eyes and black hair. He was strict but gentle when needed. His name was frost. They were king and queen of Crystalsice, a snow planet that was famous for there beautiful ice dances, and sculptures.

The video blacks out for three seconds. "Interesting" said Ms. Griffin who was totally all eyes on the video. " So that was Icy`s parents. Know wonder they never showed for parent teacher conference. That planet was destroyed long ago and even forgotten." She said.

The picture is back and shows Icy as a 5 years old girl now. Her hair was like her mothers with and clipped back by a diamond hair clip. Her eyes were like her fathers, she wore a light blue dress that went to her knees and she seemed eager for something.

"Are they here yet dad?" asked Icy who was staring out the window.

"Not yet Icy. Just wait they'll be here." said frost who stifled a laugh.

" There here. Yay!" shouted icy who was already running to the gates to great her cousins.

" Happy birthday Icy!" shouted Darcy and Stormy in unison.

"Hello Aunt Valery. Hello Aunt Sara." Said Icy with respect to her aunts.

"hello Icy." Said Valery and Sara together.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy all ran inside to have a snowball fight. Darcy was the same age as Icy but 6months younger. Darcy`s hair was brown and went to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a bronze color. She wore a purple dress that went to her ankles. Stormy had shoulder length wavy purple hair her eyes are light blue with a tint of sky blue. Her purplish reddish dress is a inch shorter that the others. Valery has brown hair that is to her knees, her eyes are black, her wardrobe consists of a few long green skirts, and with black short sleeved shirts. Sara has blue hair and auburn eyes, her wardrobe consists of maroon mini skirts and tank video blacks out again and shows the trix at the age of 8. Icy `s hair is a bit longer and is now in a small ponytail, she is wearing a light blue pleated mini skirt, her top is a blue short sleeved shirt with a mini blue jean jacket. Darcy`s hair is now to her waist, she is wearing boot cut jeans with a simple sleeveless shirt. Stormy`s hair was straitened and is a bit past her shoulders. She is wearing short jeans and a maroon tank top with a small jacket. All three are walking down the hall when Icy suddenly stops and turns around to see who is following her. She rolls her eyes and gives a smile to the camera. Darcy decides to have a little fun and tackles Icy to the ground. Stormy just smiles watching them laugh off the pain and when she least expected it both Darcy and icy pulled stormy down as well. All three laugh until the principle told them to gather there books and get to class.

"Sir please turn that off. Cameras are not permitted on campus." Said the principle who was obviously angry. Ms. Faragonda decides to pause the video so everyone can take a break.

" I`ll see you girls after lunch. You may bring a snack back here if you want. Enjoy your lunch girls." Said Ms. Faragonda who stood up with Ms. Griffin and Griselda. The winx left to go eat lunch.

"Wow that was so cool guys. Although they don't really have a fashion sense. But who knew they could be so innocent and sweet?" asked Stella who was getting her lunch.

"Yeah. Who knew. This is like a totally different side of them that they don't show." Said llayla.

"Beep beep" Bloom answers her phone.

" Hey bloom. My dad said I can go to Alfea. I did a search on the schools near you and I wanted to know who these witches are. They are named Icy, Darcy and Stormy." Said Roxy

" They are three evil witches that tried to take my power and wanted to destroy Magix." Said bloom.

" Okay thanks. See you next school term" with that Roxy and bloom hung up.

"Musa. You okay? "asked flora who was growing some carrots for kiko.

" Yeah. I just am having a hard time believing that those r the same Trix that tried to hurt me." Said Musa in a depressed tone.

" It seems illogical to me that if they had a good family and that Icy is a princess. If she was, she would come to Alfea, would she not? " asked Tecna

"Really Tecna." Said Stella.

"I have to agree with Musa. I can`t believe it either." said Bloom. Flora left and began to wander the halls.

-light rock-

"Icy. Can I ask you something?" asked Darcy

"what?" said Icy in a dull tone

"Well its about last night. While we were asleep I sensed something in our room. I don't know what but it feels as though.. well... "she said with hesitation.

"What are you talking about? The rooms are locked from the outside and no one can come into our room during the night anyway." Said Icy who was a bit surprised on what Darcy had said. But when it comes to Darcy who`s instincts on things are 90% true, you only have to trust her but Because she is a witch, sometimes you can`t.

- Alfea-

" Okay. Lets head back to Ms. Faragonda`s now" said Layla

The Winx head back to Faragonda`s office to see Roxy there.

"Hey what r you doing here I thought next week we would see you Roxy." Said Bloom.

" Well Ms. Faragonda said I should go with you on your mission." Said Roxy

"mission? What mission?" asked Stella

"The mission to light rock. There you will observe the trix and talk with them. also you will be try and get as much info on there behavior talking to the other prisoners and watch them secretly and try to see if they remember there past." said Ms. Faragonda. The girls all sat down including Roxy to finish watching Icy`s video.

-video-

The trix are now spending time together before the year they enter cloud tower. 1year from before they start cloud tower. They are now 13. (if you seen from you tube the outfits they r wearing in the trix as kids video. That is what they will be wearing.

"Stormy do you need help holding that camera?" asked Darcy a bit annoyed that she can`t find Icy anywhere.

"Hm? No-No. I-I got it." Said stormy.

"Stormy." Said Darcy

"What?" asked Stormy.

"Really Stormy. You left the lens cap on." said Darcy who now removed the lens cap.

"Darcyyyyy, Stooorrrmmyyyy Heeeeeeeelllppppp! !" shouted Icy who was running towards them.

As she ran 3 ghost witches were catching up to her.

" Icy!" stormy and Darcy shouted in unison. Stormy grabbed the camera and began to run towards Icy. Icy tripped and turned around now laying on her back.

"Princessssssss IcccccYYY. You will pay for what you did to our son. You will now become our servant." Said Belladone.

"Noooooo let me goooo. Help someone please help!" Icy shouted now cowering and crying in fear of the ancestral sisters.

"Leave her alone you old…hags?" said stormy who released the camera in which it caught site of the scene.

" Leave Princess Icy and her cousins alone ancestral witches." Said the knights and kings and queens of all the neighboring planets.

"Never! As punish meant we will destroy this planet. " said Lysliss.

"Oh and Icy. Don't worry about your parents or your planet for you will forget that you are a princess and about this planet. Now you don't have to worry about your citizens anymore." Said Tharma.

"Noooo I won`t let you!" icy raises her hands and a powerful blizzard shoots out and hits Tharma.

" You will pay dearly for that Icy" said the Tharma who grabbed her and entered her body. Stormy was to panicked to do anything that she just collapsed. Darcy began to calculate how strong they were. While doing this she ran for Icy but Lysliss grabbed her and immediately Darcy could feel the witch going through her memories.

"Noo get out of my head!" screamed Darcy. The kings, queens and soldiers were running towards the witches but were immediately frozen. The witches teleport the trix to another dimension. A few seconds later the screen was covered by a piece of paper that said ;

Dear Icy

I can`t wait till we go to cloud tower. Even though we haven't found out what our powers are I'm sure we will soon. Meet Stormy and I in The meadow. Don't forget to bring your ice bracelet or else you`ll get sick again and it took a few hours for you to recover. Anyway maybe today we will find out our powers.

Your cousin and future coven, Darcy

-office-

Ms. Faragonda takes the DVD out and puts it away.

"Well that was very interesting and good information I needed. Thank you Ms. Faragonda." And with that Ms. Griffen left .

"That was scary. I can`t believe that happened to the trix. I feel bad for them. It`s not their fault they are evil it was the ancestral witches who did this." Said Stella who felt real bad.

"Well that was sad. Icy`s parents were killed and her memory was taken away from her about her home planet. But why does she have the video? If they erased her memory why would she have it?" asked Tecna who also was in the blues.

" I don't think Icy saw it yet but, I do know this. I`ve seen her try to throw it in trash but something held her back. But she also did not want to see it." Said Ms. Faragonda. The other girls were to shocked to even process the words about what happened.

"Tomorrow you will see Stormy`s video. Goodnight girls." Said Ms. Faragonda.

-winx room-

"…Hey. I just got an idea. Why don`t we go visit Icy tomorrow during lunch?"suggested Roxy.

"Umm. We can but I think we should wait." Sighed Musa.

Everyone is silent . "Goodnight everyone." Says Flora. Everyone goes to bed except for Flora.

-light rock-

"Stormy. Stormy. Wake up. Come on." A dark shadow looms over Stormy`s bed.

"Hm? Yaaawwwnnnn. HA? Who`s there?" asks Stormy in a whispered voice so not to disturb her dark figure takes Stormy by the wrist and pulls her toward the door. They leave the room and walk into the holographic meadow

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" demands Stormy. The figure slowly removes there dark cloak.  
>"Fl-fl-FLORA!"shouts Stormy what are you doing here?"growls Stormy.<p>

"I just came to ask you some questions. But seeing how long it took to just wake you up. I will have to do it another time. Sorry."said Flora.

"Screw you Flora."Stormy walks away mumbling to herself.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far, please Review. Up next Stormy! Yay!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Stormys Video

Chapter 2

-Alfea-

"Okay girls. You ready? Now Stormy`s DVD did not allow our DVD player to work so we have to go to cloud tower." Said Ms. Faragonda

"Aww man. Fine lets go." Complained Stella.

"Come on Stella we get to see Mirta" said Bloom

Everyone went to cloud tower and were greeted by Ms. Griffin. They all went into Ms. Griffin`s secret library so that know one else could see the video.

" I wonder how stormy was when she was little?" Said Musa

"Okay girls here we go" said Ms. Faragonda who put the video in.

-video-

"…. Icy? Are you okay?" asked a 5 year old stormy. Stormy wore short blue jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah. Why would I not stormy?" asked Icy who seemed a bit concern about where she was.

"Stormy! How long do th-the-these thunder storms last?" asked a frightened Darcy who was not used to loud noises and immediately ran to the closet to hide.

"Not long." Said Stormy who seemed really happy about the storms. Icy did not understand stormy at times. One minute she is talking so much that you can`t stop her and the next she is as quite as ever you wonder if she is even okay. Darcy did not know why Stormy loved the thunderstorms but she knew that she to will get use to the storms.

"Hey, I have an idea. Darcy why not put these in your ears?" asked Stormy who opened the closet to putt headphones on her ears and turned music on. After a while, Darcy stopped shaking and seemed to calm down a whole lot then before. Darcy wore a purple tank top with a mini long sleeved black sweater with a black mini skirt. Her hair was to the middle of her back.

"Thank you Stormy" said Darcy who was now ready for anything.

" let`s play hide and seek." Suggested Stormy.

"Great idea" said Icy and Darcy together.

"Stormy! WHERE ARE YOU?" asked Sarah who sounded really angry. Darcy went back into the closet with the head phones still in her ears and Icy just ran to hide in Stormy`s room under her bed.

"Stormy how many times have I told you If there is a storm outside, not to invite your cousins? You know how scared Darcy is. And Icy needs to prepare for when the high council of magix`s visit`s. Now, they are allowed to stay but you must first show me your improvement on your levitation spell. "

"Yes mother." Said stormy who sounded upset and ashamed. She Turned around to her desk and began to concentrate on a pencil. It began to slowly levitate but a few seconds later it blew up. Pencil wood flew every were, some even hit stormy. luckily it did not hit her in the face but her arms and legs were in pain. Sarah just looked around the room and left but not before she gave her a stern look that could only mean `After they leave, you are in big trouble.` " Stormy. Stormy it`s-it`s alright. Here, sit on the bed. If you want, I can help you with that spell." said Icy, trying to comforting Stormy. Stormy lay on her bed and without a word. "can you help me with the spell? Icy?" asked Stormy. "Gladly." she said with a smile.

The video blacks out and then shows stormy at school at the age of 6. (same outfits as before)

"Icy, Darcy come on school is out! Let`s go play at the park!" suggested Stormy

"Sounds fun. But I can`t I got to go home. I have to meet my parents at the restaurant. It sounded important. Maybe some other time. See ya." Said Darcy and with that she walked to the transport station and left.

"You still want to go Stormy?" asked Icy who was taking out her Ice diamond necklace because it was very hot outside.

"Yay. Let`s go!" shouted Stormy who dashed off towards the park.

Icy was reading while Stormy did the monkey bars but mostly fell on the last one.

"Hey Ice. were`s your geeky cousin? She still owes me lunch."asked a brown haired teen.

"She doe not owe you anything Valtor. So why don`t you take you and your friend and get out!"Shouted Icy.

"OW! Watch it kid." Shouted a blond haired teen that went to his shoulders and black eyes.

"Sorry. I-I did not mean it. I slipped." Explained Stormy who did it on purpose but decided to play innocent.

"Yeah right Stormy. Don`t play those innocent games Storm brat." said Valtor.

"Nyaaa." Stormy stuck her tongue out at the 2 teens.

"Brain. leave it. She is not worth it." said Valtor.

"Brian! So your the one who threatened Darcy to go out with you, so you and your gang can have fun with her. Let me tell you. If you do get her, then you better start running for your life cause she will kick your ass." Stormy said with fire in her eyes.

"Hey. I have an idea that will settle this little argument. Icy. Let`s have a battle. If I win, You have to do exactly as I say. If I lose, I`ll leave your cousins and you alone. So, is it a deal?" asked Brian who stared into Icy`s eyes for a second hoping to see fear but no luck.

"Sorry but I can`t. I have to go home. Come on Stormy were leaving." Said Icy who started to walk away but was held back by Brian who managed to pull her by the hair and made her fall back on the ground.

"You scared? Hah. I should have known that you were too weak, I bet you don`t even have magic. Besides, I bet both schools won`t allow you in because you don`t have any." Said Brain

"That`s it! Your going Down!" shouted Icy who started to attack but Darcy stopped her after seeing what was going on.

"Brian, Leave Icy alone. If you want a fight then fight me instead. If I win then you and your friend have to leave us alone forever. Got it?" compromised Darcy who was ready for Brian to attack.

Brian just smirked and charged after Darcy but she kicked him in the head before he threw a punch. Valtor used his magic to make Darcy feel weaker and lose the battle but Icy was able to stop him by throwing a few stones at his head and made him unconscious. The battle lasted awhile with Brian throwing punches and Darcy dodging them. Brian, out of the blue tripped Darcy but she got to her feet quickly and jumped onto the air and began to fly!  
>" WAAAA! This is cool! Alright. It`s time o finish this fight." she shouted. She flew down fast, grabbed Brian by the arm and flipped him over hard. Both Valtor and Brian ran in retreat, not looking back<p>

"That was amazing Darcy. Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Kelsey amazed by the fight.

"I taught myself. Anyway. I only came here to tell you two something important that is private." Said Darcy.

The video blacks out and Ms. Faragonda decides it`s time for a break. Everyone leaves but Bloom, Flora and Stella, who go to light rock to see the Trix.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. That`s not the end of Stormy`s video. Please Review. Next chapter will be here soon. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Problems

Light Rock

"Yawwn Okay. Whats the schedule today Icy? Icy? Darcy? Guys?" Stormy gets out of bed and walks to the open door to find Bloom, Stella and Flora waiting for something or someone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" snares Stormy.

"Oh Hi Stormy. How are you feeling." asks Flora sweetly.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"well we were watching yomm nineo mnd."

" well we wanted to ask you a few question s thats all." says bloom whoes hand is still over a talking Stella. Stella stops talking and begins to file her nails instead.

"... why?" Asks Stormy.

"We just want to know why you joined with Icy and Darcy to steal my power." said bloom.

" should you not already know that answere, and you`l never know anything about our past."

" 'Our'? are you three sisters?"asked Stella

"NO! Where where Friends! Now p-please leave." Said stormy as she hung her head low.

"Okay. since you asked so kindly, we`ll leave. But i will come back." whispered flora into Stormy`s ear, After they left Stormy stood silent.

"Stormy? Stormy! There you. Whats wrong? It`s raining outside and the guards are coming." said Darcy in a concerned voice.

"The Winx came. and- and they wanted to know our past. When I said 'our past'. Bloom asked if we three were sisters and I shouted no. NO! I know we have to keep our family bond a secret but I don`t think I can hide it anymore. I Don`t want to lie and say we are not cousins but even though we are, I -I feel as though we are more than cousins, (gulp) I wanted to tell them that we are more than sisters-." Stormy runs to Darcy' who is feeling all shorts of emotions. Stormy continues to cry in Darcy`s arms.

"It`s okay. I don`t think we can keep it a secret anyway." said Darcy, who continued to hold Stormy.

"Why is that?" Stormy asks still crying.

"Because. those discs we have, have been tampered with."

"What? No. It can`t. No." Stormy begins to cry harder. 'Noooo! It`s all over. I don`t think I can do this anymore' At that moments Stormy passes out. Darcy picks her up and lays her down in her room. Worried she might try something drastic she lays down with her. embracing her cousin she falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: end of Stormys video

Cloud Tower

"Okay lets get to lunch before anyone notices were"

"There you three are. Where have you been?" asked Ms. Griffin who interrupted Stella.

"We were on my planet?" said Stella

"Truth Teller!"

"Well, Bloom, Flora and I decided to go to light rock and talk to the Trix but only Stormy was there at the moment and so we asked her a question and she said something about 'our past' and so Bloom asked 'our?' so your sisters then. and Stormy immediately shouts no and asked us to leave so Flora whispered something in Stormy `s ear and we left. so yeah that`s the story."Stella waits silently and then blurts.

"We`re sorry. we were just so interested in knowing more about them we could not wait."

"It`s fine. At least Icy was not there. Anyway everyone will be back soon." Everyone else came back and settled down.

"Okay Bloom, Stella, and Flora, I will talk to you girls later for now lets finish the video." said .

-video-

"So Darcy. What is it that you need to tell us?" asked Icy

"My mom just told me that my father left a few days ago to be with a princess on Solaria, and that...I can`t see him anymore. She was so upset and angry she said she wished that,that,.. (begins to cry). She wished I was never born and that he then would not have left her. He did not really like me anyway. He only paid attention if I he saw a bright sun spark escape my hands. I can`t do sun sparks, Ican only hide in shadows. But I can`t do it for long or else he will have mom hit me eith a blinding sun ray. I can`t go back home. not yet anyway. Can I stay at your place for a few days Icy?"

"Of cousre. I am sure your mom did not mean what she said, but i do know that she should not have said it. I promise you that if any harm comes to any of you I will personaly see to it that they don`t do it again and I will protect you . we are more than cousins were sisters with an unbreakeable bond. We will let nothing stop us and we will Stick together no matter what."

"Thanks Icy. Stormy? Can you help me with that short transport spell?"asked Darcy who was no longer crying.

"Sure thing. Come by my place around 6 o`clock." said Stormy.

-end of Video-

"Well that was interesting."said Layla.

"So the White haired one is Icy?" asked Roxy.

"Yes. she is the leader of the Trix." said Bloom

"Aw man. I wonder who Darcy`s father was."said Musa. Everyone got up and bid Ms. Griffin and Myrta goodbye and went back to Alfea.

* * *

><p>Hi. hope you all are enjoying this so far. I know it`s kinda short but This is my firt story. As for Connections?.. That will take awhile. anyways next chapter will be mainly on Flora and Stormy. Please review I would really appreciate it. Next chapter should be up soon or next week. thank you for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: a day in Lynphia

Light rock

"Stormy. Darcy where are they. Hey. Okay what happened?" Icy silently walks over to Darcy a wakes her up.

"Mm. Icy?" asks Darcy in a tired tone.

"Get up. Come on your going into my room and are going to explain why you are sleeping with stormy."Darcy gets out of bed carefully and follows Icy to her room.

"Stormy? Oh. Stormy. " Flora was about to sit on the bed next to Stormy when she heard foot steps.

"Icy! Did you hear that I think someone is with Stormy."

"well after what you told me, well have to tale care of her now like we used to. I wish she told us. Now lets see who it is." They both whispered and opened the door slightly.

"I don`t see anyone. Haa. Okay. Lets go asks those guards if we can make arrangements to our schedule without letting them know about Stormy." the two left and Flora silently miniaturized herself so she won`t be caught by anyone.

"Darcy?" asked Stormy

"Darcy? where did she go? Haa. Oh well. I better get back to my room and get see if I can`t ask Icy what I should say or do if the winx comeback."

:Stormy. Hey, how are you feeling?" Stormy immediately flinches and looks around the room.

"Ahhhhhmmmm!" Flora covers Stormy`s mouth so no one comes and she won`t get caught.

"sorry for scaring you. I told you I would come back. Now I want to know what you told your cousins about us arriving. Now I am going to release you and when I do I need you not to Scream and be a good little witch and show me to your room so we can talk, alright?" Stormy nods her head and is released. She slowly gets out of bed and walks to her room nervously. '_oh man. I am so not ready for this. I knew she would come back but not like this. How long was she in that room? More importantly how does she know that Icy, Darcy and I are cousins? I think i`m going to pass out again.'_

"Stormy!" Flora catches the passed out witch and lucky for her she was in Stormy`s doorway. Flora gently puts stormy on her bed and walks over to her bookcase. 'Maybe there is a photo album or something here that can help me understand Stormy a bit looks so innocent when she sleeps.' thought Flora as she looked back at Stormy. As flora was going looking she spotted a package of sees.

"Thunder seeds?" as flora pulled out the seeds a flash back ran through her mind

-Flash back-

"AAHHH! Someone help me!"

"oh no. that poor girl well get eaten! Minaizas eractikidnas!" shouted a 5yearold flora

"Thanks kid. Sorry I`m new hear."

"I see that. oh you are soaking wet with saliva. here follow me i`l get you some new cloths."

"It`s fine you don`t have to."

"Yes I do. I 2 hours your cloths would burn. that`s why the plant attacked you. It`s how it gets its food."

"On second thought, new cloths would be fine."

"follow me then" Stormy followed the 5 year old Flora through Lynphia. They reached the palace and went to Flora`s room.

"Are you Princess Flora?"

"Yes. You seem smart for your age"

"Thanks" Stormy said in a dead paned tone.

"Here, this should fit."

"I`m sorry I don`t wear dresses."

" oh then hear try this Maroon skirt and tank the. I am sure it would be better then those short jeans and shirt."

"Um thanks?"

"No problem. the bathroom is right across the hall." Stormy went in the direction she was told to go.

"Mom, Dad. There is someone I want you to meet." shouted Flora

"who?"

"Follow me." Flora led her parents to where stormy was waiting. Instead of seeing Stormy waiting she saw her performing small magic.

"Who are you?" Floras father Stormy turned around while still performing a levitation spell that by the time she saw it was the king and queen, The flower pot went flying across the room and hit the king. Too scared to apologize Stormy jumped out the window but remembered that she could not fly yet.

"Are you crazy? jumping out of a window is much to dangerous for someone like you especially at your age."

"um your highness. I`m 9 really. and I am so sorry for hitting the king with that pot. I was just practicing because my mother would wonder where i was and make me perform magic. If i failed, I cant visit my cousins for 2 months." Stormy apologized. but to her surprise the King was understanding and showed her a new magic trick that would impress her mother even more. Shot distance teleportation.

The day began to come to a close and Stormy had to leave.

"It was nice knowing you Luna! oh here. these are thunder seeds. they act as food and regrow even if dead whenever thunder is nearby."

"Thanks Bye Flora!"

-end flash back-

"Hehe. Luna." flora walked over by the sleeping Stormy and whispered

"Luna?"

(still asleep) " Flor...a.."

"Hehe. Luna mind telling me about your family?"

"um...S...ure.. I..guess..My mom is a...real bitch...never knew father...love ..cousins... more like sisters..to me...zzzz,"

"Hey Pixie! What are you doing here?"

"OH Hi Icy. You see I came here a while ago and um Stormy was not feeling well and so when she woke up"

"Icy... Its...O..kay...zzzz"

"Stormy, you need to sleep. your not feeling well."

"...don`t...leave..me...alone...pl..ease..Icy...zzz."

"Well I should be going. Bye!"

:Stormy you know I would never leave you"

"...stay.. please.."

"I will." Icy walked over to Stormy`s bed and sat in a chair right next to her.

"Was that Flora?" asked Darcy in an irritated just nods her head.

* * *

><p>That`s all for now. I stayed up until my battery dies. 39 minutes left! any way next chapter should be up before the end of the month. Please Review. It would really help me to keep writing and<br>I have been needing to write something. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7:Darcy part 1

-Alfea-

"Girls. I told you not to go to light rock until after we have had everything planned and set out."

"were sorry." said Stella.

"Um. Ms. Faragonda? I um. I went back to light rock and found something interesting." Said Flora

"Please tell us."

"well. I would rather tell only you."

"hm. Alright. Girls."

"See you Flora." Bloom left with Stella.

"yeah bye! Don`t stay up to long darling."

"Alright. I am listening." Said Ms. Faragonda, sitting at her desk, she listened closely to what flora had said.

"…and so we spent some time together. I realized what magic she had just from her stories and interaction with the plants. Before she left I gave her some thunder seeds. While I was looking through the bookcase, I found the exact same seeds and then it hit me. Stormy was Luna. But after some thinking. I think she did no want my planet, parent or me to know who she was." Flora told Ms. Faragonda about the flashback she had and the tidbit of info about her parents.

"So you are telling me that Stormy visited your planet in secrecy from her cousins and that Stormy feels like Darcy and Icy are her sister? Very interesting. Thank you flora. You may leave now." Flora got up and left.

"Hmm. Maybe just maybe. ….No. I don`t think so." Ms. Faragomda began to think and tried to put everything together but failed for she began to feel a migraine coming.

-next day-

"Alright! Finally! Darcy`s Video. I am kind of excited." Said Stella.

"… Uh. Guys. I Have to go back home. There is a problem and my mother and other fairies need me. Tell me how it goes!" Shouted Roxy as she left.

"Well, before we see Darcy`s I think maybe Riven should be entitled to see this. If it`s ok with you girls." Said Musa.

"I think he should. Girls?" asked bloom. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll call him." Said Musa.

"lets go!" said Layla.

The Winx walked down the hallway to Ms. Faragonda`s office.

"Okay girls. There seems to be a slight problem. We can`t watch it. Red fountain, cloud Tower, and ours, it just will not play."

"I have an idea. Why not try it on her home planet?" suggest Tecna.

"We can`t. her planet was blown to bits as were her cousins." Said Layla.

"I know where it would work."

"Riven! Thanks for coming. How do you know where it would work, by the way." Asked Musa.

"While I was under Darcy`s spell, her memory slipped a few images into my mind. It will work on Stella`s planet." Riven said in an guilt tone.

"we'll Stella. Will you do us the honor?"

"Of course."

"Wait for me. Honestly!" said Ms. Griffin

"To Solar-ria!"

-Solaria-

"Stella! What is going on?" asked king Radius.(it is king Radius, right?)

"Well, um" began Stella.

"Excuse me. Please forgive us for the unexpected visit but This is very important and we need to use the most private room you have your highness" said Ms. Griffin who sort of surprised everyone with her courtesy.

"Of course. Follow me." They all followed him to an unknown library.

"I go here when under stress. If there is anything you need please ring this bell." he said and left.

"Alright. Let`s see." Ms. Faragonda put the video in and everyone was surprised that it actually worked.

"It works!" Everyone said except for Riven.

"Thank you Riven." Said Musa as she kissed him on the cheek.

As they were waiting, the room began to change. A burst of light shot out of the TV and Everyone was what they thought were actually inside the video, but they really were not.

"what is going on!" Asked Tecna

"Girls, be absolutely quite. I don`t know but we need to be quite. Their surroundings began to shift and in the distance, thy saw someone walking towards them.

-video-

It was Dark and tension could be felt in the air. The walls were wet and full of mold. Rats ran everywhere. The moon hid behind the clouds and the wolves howled long and loud.

"Mother? Where are we?" asked a small figure.

"… Close your eyes and whatever you do, do not try and resist or open your eyes." Snapped a raven haired women. The fog was thick, and in the distance, multiple footsteps could be heard.

"Is everything ready Claire?" asks a menacing female voice.

"yes." Said Claire as she shoved the small girl into the center of a ring of people.

Darcy keeps her eyes closed but has a terrible feeling about what might happen.

"Have fun in your new life time Twilight. Heh." Whispers a cruel male voice. Drums begin to beat in a moderate rhythm. She began to feel as though she was being pulled into a rabbit hole. Twilight wanted to run but when she tried to move, she could not. She tried to scream but nothing. She kept her eyes closed but soon fell asleep.

The Winx only stood in there place. Apparently know one could see them. Their surroundings moved on there own.

New timeline: 2 years later.

"Anata? Anata-. Wake up. Time to go to your fathers." Said a sweet voice. Twilight slowly opened her eyes and looked confused with where she was. As she looked around she realized she was not supposed to be here.

" I am sorry but, my name is Twilight, not Anata." Said Twilight. The women gasped to what she was hearing. 2 second later she passed out.

"ma`am? Hm. That was weird." Twilight climbed out of her crib and walked to a mirror. She was shocked to see herself. Her two black curly pigtails were gone, in its place was gold colored bangs and silver hair, her eyes were icy blue, and so, Twilight realized that she must have been reincarnated into a different time zone. Twilight began to run for the door when a tall man with fiery eyes walked in. he looked around and spotted his wife and daughter. He immediately ran to the passed out women and checked her pulse. It was slow and not normal. He went to Twilight and picked her by the neck and left.

'please sir. This hurts and I can`t breath." Wheezed trying to be released by the man.

"Shut up you witch! You are defiantly not from this world. Kids are not born with silver and gold hair!"

Said the man and tightened his grip. He threw her in the back of his car and tied her down in the seat.

"Now don`t try anything or I will leave you in the middle of nowhere, and seeing as of how smart you are, I am sure someone else would want you." He went to the drivers side and began to drive. Twilight did not know how long it was when they arrive at the destination, but she did not care, she was scared as to what will happen.

"Be quite and don`t say a word." The man takes her out and hold her lovingly but she knew it was only for show. The building was old and the words on the building were fading.

'ding dong'

"Hello Steve. It`s been so long since you and your wife came. I am sorry about the child we had to have you look after. Oh who is this?" asked a lady. Her hair was a light brown and long, her eyes an endless water. (color). She spoke so kind, Twilight wondered if this women was sick.

"This is Anata. Sadly we were robbed of our money and can`t take care of her." Steve said in a sad tone.

" We only want the best for her so I can only trust you." He hands twilight over to the women and leaves. The women walks into the building and set Twilight down in an empty room.

"You don't look like a regular human." The women runs her fingers through Twilight's hair and after examining her, she left.

* * *

><p>Well. That is part 1. Please review. the next chapter should be up in a few months or so.<p> 


	8. Sorry i really am

Dear readers. i am sorry but i will not be able to update until this winter or summer. Again i am truly sorry. But i will keep writing my stories. if you have ideas you would like me to put in my story or any suggestions

, please PM me and i will give credit for those whose ideas i like. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 8: Scream!

Hi. I know it took a long time for me to update. This is only one new chapter updated. I may take until summer like i said before. Please i hope you enjoy it. Read and review please. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: who is Darcy? part 2<p>

"WITCH! What do you think you are doing here? Last time I checked, witches are not allowed in this area. This is for normal people unlike you! Get out. Was it twit or twily?" snickered some other orphans.

It was ten years since she was brought to the orphanage. Or well to her it was more like hell. She was now 12 and even being 12 did not help her. As she walked down the halls of the school, she wondered if anyone would notice if she was gone. Her past did not want her, and she felt so alone. She tried dying her hair a normal color but as soon as she was in a sunny area, it for some strange unknown reason reverted back to her original hair color. She was not all that proud. She was able to defend herself a little if physical attacks that she received from other students but not so much as to hurt her spirit. One day while fleeing from her abusers she ran into a couple in the park near an abandoned house. The couple looked at her and the behind her. Twilight was about to dart in a different direction when the women took her by the wrist and ran to a three way intersection. She tried to escape from the women but found she could not due to her already low stamina. The kids stopped near the hiding ally and began to converse.

"Ahh. I can`t believe it. We lost our prize. We could have sold her and make millions or something." Said a 13 year old boy with black hair.

"Yeah but, come on, you have to admit she is smart, so it is not surprising that she could run and loose us. Come on." Said a petite blonde.

"Oh come on. Santira. You know. You really need to…."

"Oh I`m sorry. What was that Brandon? I could not hear you over your She is weird. You were cool. You can actually speak a language. She sounds like a kicked kitten when she speaks. Plus, your eyes are normal and your condition is normal, yours was an accident as for her. Heh. She was born with silver and gold hair."

" nos-excelment." whispered the women. The kids turned around to see a huge goblin and ran screaming fir there life.

"um… thanks." Said twilight. The women smiled warmly back at twilight. The women stood and motioned for her to follow. Twilight studied the women who helped her and realized that she was not like the other adults. This women`s hair was a light pink, to buns on the side of her head and her outfit though seemed to lack in style. Her eyes a dark blue.

"um.. I`m twilight. What`s your name?"

"Hm? Oh I`m Mabella, but please just call me Faragonda."

"Oh. Okay. That goblin. Did you call upon it?"

"Why, yes Twilight I did."

"Really? How? I-I mean..."

"How did I conjure it?" Twilight just nods in response. Mabella stopped walking and took out a key from her pocket.

"Where are we? I-I have to get back to the orphanage or else i would get in trouble. again..." Twilight averts her eyes and stares at the floor.

"...We are at my house and you can stay here until tomorrow." Mabella opens the door and Twilight follows.

"SO. Tell me Twilight. Why were you running?" asks Mabella.

"UM. W-well. you see. I-i`m not what you call normal. I have these abilities that everyone is afraid of. I don`t have any friends and well. No one wants me. So i was running because well...they...their mean and get me in trouble and i don`t want to be in that room again. I just ant to leave." Twilight started to tear up and Mabella listened and waited before speaking.

"Well. If you want. I could come visit and be your friend. I can even help you with your special ability if you would desire that." offered Mabella. Twilight looked up into Mabella`s eyes and found truth in them. She felt a strange emotion within herself. an emotion she has not felt in years. Hope. 'Finally. After so long. But wait. what if this is a trick. but i coulnd not be one for she has not harmed me and she offered to be my friend. forget logic. I say yes'

"Thank you. I would most enjoy this."

* * *

><p>Okay. i know it was not long. I am still working on this. I will not be able to update anytime soon and I apologize for the long wait. I am deciding whether to just put in a separate story for Darcy or not. So If you would like me to put in a separate story on Darcy`s past following this current storyline the please let me know. I would really like to know what you think. I would like to thank Chinaluv for supporting me through this story and all of you who have been reading. i hope you are enjoying it so far. Please R&amp;R. ^~^ As i have said before. If anyone has any ideas they would like me to add in the story please PM me and if agreed (FULL CREDIT WILL GO TO YOU). Thank you for your patience.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Search

Months passed with Mabella visiting Twilight and helping her. The language was still an issue. But Twilight was improving, if only by a little per week. But like all good things, they come to an end. Twilight waited by the door of the orphanage with a book in hand waiting for Mabella to come and visit. It was around 3 in the afternoon when she came. Twilight walked outside into the summer air. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees with white sandals. Book left at the orphanage, They both went to the park. Twilight enjoyed her time with Mabella. Siting on a bench near a lake were less people were, Mabella turned to Twilight.

"Twilight. I have some not so great of news for you. Please understand that I am not happy about it either but it is for the best." Twilight turned her full attention on Mabella, listing intently.

"I won`t be able to see you anymore. I am too leave tonight so this is a parting gift. I wish you good luck and remember what I taught you." Mabella placed a small package in Twilight`s hands. Twilight was shocked to say the least. So many thoughts ran through her head. 'Leaving? Where is she going? I don`t want her to go…' So many thoughts went through her head.

"what? But…I..don`t want. **I don`t want you to leave**!" Twilight desperately held Mabella`s hand, not wanting her to leave. Mabella looked sadly at Twilight. Slowly and with ease, she slid her hand away from Twilight. When Twilight reached for her again pleading and asking why, All Mabella could do was wave her hand over twilight`s eyes. Twilight felt her energy depleting. She knew it was a sleep spell. Mabella used it many times on her when her powers were too out of control. She also knew that if she fell asleep, Mabella would be gone.

"Why?" She whispered just loud enough before succumbing the spell.

-end video-

The groups surrounding begins to shift back to the library. Everyone is silent. They all got up and left. All left, went back to their dorm room and slept. The next day was not one they were looking forward to. For today, they were to interact with the Trix. Ms. Faragonda assigned two people to each Trix. Flora and Layla with Stormy, Techna and Musa with Darcy, and Bloom and Stella with Icy. They all gathered there thoughts before heading to light rock.

"Alright girls. You know what it is you need to do. Are there any questions before leaving?" asked miss. Faragonda. Standing by the portal outside the school gates, everyone was silent.

"alright then. We will send you your school work and if you have any questions, just call me or any of the professors. I wish you all good luck. You have the discs, and your assignment. Now, be careful, be safe, and the best of luck to you girls." With parting words, the winx went through the portal. Each group was assigned a room. Bloom and Stella began to unpack before going to see Icy.

"Hey Bloom?"

"yeah Stella?"

"I was thinking. Should we tell Icy we know her past or should we first see if she knows that she is a lost princess?" Asked Stella, putting away the last of her belonging. Bloom did not answer immediately but gave a knowing look to Stella that said 'let`s first see what her mood is' which Stella gave a small smile back. Both left and went to speak with Icy.

* * *

><p>HI. I know it is short .sorry for the long wait. Happy new year. And thank you all for reading this. Please R&amp;R. Will be placed on hold until the middle of June. By then the next chapter should be longer. Thanks for watching.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11:Beggining of a new journey

Hi! I am so sorry it took so long. Well. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Silence. Not a sound was heard in the darkness that surrounded her. Crystallian colored eyes scanned the void. Is she dreaming?<p>

"Icy…"

"Icy…"

The name being called sounded so far away. Icy turned behind her and saw nothing but darkness. Slowly walking forward, Icy began to feel something against her skin. Warmth! Heat that was rapidly growing. Fire surrounded Icy. Screams filled the air. Wood and buildings collapsing from the flames were heard but not seen.

"HELP!" she shouted hoping someone could help her escape the painful flames.

-In Icy`s Room—

"Bloom! She won`t wake up. What do we do?" asked Stella. Stella was standing to the left of Icy`s bed calling her name but hesitant to touch her. Bloom searched Icy`s bookshelf and spotted a few interesting things.

"Hey Stella. Check it out. Remember that the Trix`s Powers are bound and they can`t use any magic? Well this crystal, I used a little bit of my magic cause it looked like something was inside. It started to melt but then it stopped and re-crystalized. Magic is used but…" Bloom was confused about the whole thing. The next thing that she found was a picture. A picture of Darcy. But it looked as though the background was earth. Bloom took it and hid it in here pocket thinking Tecna could analyze it. But the last item was more shocking. It was a faded picture of Icy at a younger age sitting on what looked to be a destroyed ice throne.

"Bloom could it be that Icy does know who she is but is…is…"

"I don`t know Stella. We`ll have to ask when she wakes up. Let`s try waking her again." Bloom and Stella turned to find Icy Glaring at them.

"BLOOM! PUT THAT CRYSTAL BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT or so help me I will hurt you more so than EVER!" Icy lunged from the bed, arms outstretched, tackling Bloom to the ground.

"AH! I`m sorry!"

"Bloom! ICY!" Stella grabbed Icy by the shoulders and pinned her to the round.

"Bloom. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I`m fine. Icy. I`m sorry. Here." Bloom handed Icy the crystal. Stella got off Icy and stood next to Bloom. Icy turned her back to the two and placed it gently back in its holder near her books. Turning around to face the two faeries, Icy opened her mouth.

"Want to come with me to get my sisters for diner?" Icy asked in a bored, reluctant and extremely annoyed tone.

Bloom and Stella both shrugged their shoulders and followed Icy out her room to meet up with the others. First stop was Darcy`s room where upon entering her room, Tecna and Musa were in a heated argument with her.

"GAH! For the last time pixie, I did NO-"

"Darcy!...Let`s go. Bloom please have your friends not irritate Darcy any more so than she already is. I do not want to go back to that accursed place. Yuck!" interrupted Icy standing at the doorway with her arms crossed, her presence effectively halting the discussion. Darcy followed Icy out to get Stormy while Tecna and Musa told Bloom what happened. Upon entering Stormy`s room, they only found Layla.

"Hey pixie. Yeah you. Where is Stormy?" Asked Icy.

"She left with Flora a little while ago to get dinner. I am here just trying to set a few things up." Responded Layla.

"Well get out! It`s dinner time and I do not want to get leftovers so let`s go." With that everyone left heading to the dinner room where few other criminals were eating.

Once they all got their dinner, the Winx followed the two Trix to a dark corner of the cafeteria where they were isolated from others to avoid any eavesdroppers.

"So. What is it you pixies want from us?" asked Darcy, a bit annoyed from her rude wake up call. Even though she was really just reading. Tecna and Musa glared at Darcy while Bloom, Stella and Layla were hoping this would be a calm dinner.

"Well, what we want from you are answers." Stated Tecna.

"Answers to what?" asked Darcy

"Well…for starters I guess we should start off with a simple question." Said Musa. Taking a deep breath in, preparing herself for another heated argument with Darcy, Musa began. "Do you know your past?"

Silence. That was the only response. Icy and Darcy looked at Musa as if she were stupid to even ask that kind of question.

"Of course we know our past. What kind of stupid question is that?" spat both Icy and Darcy.

"Okay. okay. Geeze. Well. We would like to know if you could tell us where you two are from. Like where you were born and who are your parents." Said Musa with her hands raised in a defense motion.

"Why should we tell you that? We don`t have to tell you anything. And further more-"

"Hi you witch`s. Who are your new friends? Decided you wanted to be a fairy instead Icy?" sneered a rough voice that interrupted Icy.

"…Grrr. What do you want Iris? I already told you what you wanted to know. If you forgot, well, heh. That`s your own damn fault." Said Icy in a low warning tone. Layla, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna looked to Darcy, seeing as Icy was busy, for an explanation. Darcy ignored the Winx and listened carefully to the conversation.

"Yeah well it turned out to be false. I will get it one way or another out of you. You and your precious coven will not last long the rest of this week and you will pay. Hehehe. Princesses." Iris said jokingly the last word, knowing how much Icy loathed being called princesses. Iris was a tall well framed women but was not at all one to mess around with. When Iris heard that the Trix were able to walk around freely while being limited and still critically watched, she knew they would be a great source of entertainment to her. Three teen witches who got kicked out of high school their senior year, what could be better she thought.

"Sorry but I am afraid we will have to reschedule this little meeting. Hope you don`t lose your head because if you mess with one, you will wish you never met the Trix. Darcy, let`s go." Icy and everyone else got up and left after throwing away the lunch trays.

"Stella. Why don`t you go back to Icy`s room and see what you can find. I`ll ask her the questions, and if anything happens, you know how to reach me. Good luck" Bloom whispered to Stella, running ahead, Bloom caught up to Icy`s pace while Stella went to Icy`s room. Darcy left Tecna with Musa, being glad to be rid of both pixies; she went in search for Stormy. Tecna and Musa left to head back to their own room, hoping to think of a way to not always butt heads with Darcy. Layla went back to Stormy`s room to finish hooking up the hidden cameras.

* * *

><p>HI. Hope you enjoyed this story so far. I am so, so, so sorry for taking so long. I won`t make any excuses because the only one I have is that I have just been really lazy and could not think of where I wanted this story to go. I have finished a few other chapters for this story but you`ll have to wait for a while as this was typed when I was blocked from my internet access on my computer. Also. I would like to gather a bit of info from you readers that will help with my story. You do`t have to answer it and also if you want, you can PM me. I will not judge you.<p>

Here is the few questions.

1) who would you like to see more in the story?

2)is there anything you want me to add in my story? Like any other characters you would like to see interact?

3) Who is your favorite character?

4) and last one. I really want an honest answer. I was wondering if you enjoyed the idea of Darcy being reincarnated and if you like the name Twilight for her.

And now,sorry for this writers talk note;But thanks to your reviews and to those who just read, i will give you a little hint as to what to expect in the next chapter. expect something a bit dark.

Also, writing this is not easy. I am holding off on immediately posting the next chapter. might posst it next month. Not on how well this chapter goes. Anyway like I have said before, anything you might have or ideas you want me to add, Let me know. Thank you!

Written on 7/25/2013 at 6:21 PM


	12. Chapter 12 Lamented Tune New preview

Hi. Sorry it takes mw so long to update. This chapter was really hard to come up with. I am not sure if it will make any sense. I think I am going to rewrite the whole story, but keeping the storyline the same. So until then this story stays. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

Ps. Please tell me your opinion on this story. It would help if I knew what you actually like about it and not like about it or…um.. heh. Uh~ here is the story.

-Darcy`s room—

Night. Wet and cold. Voices shouting. Things being broken. A 15 year old Twilight laid hiding in the darkness of her closet. Her hair no longer in pigtails had grown quite long. She was skinny and a bit shorter than other girls her age.

Fearful of the shouts, Twilight grabbed her backpack and quietly left her room. This is the twelfth foster family she had been to and she was sick of all of them. Some were okay but only one she wanted see again the most. Mabella. She desperately missed her. Sneaking through the kitchen, she went out the back door and ran. Ran as far as she could. She hated the orphanage, the school, the teachers, the foster parents, especially her mother. Why was she sent here? Reincarnated. What did she do to deserve this? Was it because she was a freak? A witch? She did not know but for now she just ran. She was now 15 years old and practically still considered a little kid due to her lack of height. She stopped and dove into an ally way. She still practiced her magic but not as much as she used to. She learned to phase through walls luckily.

"Oh man. Where am I now?" She asked herself.

"HEY! YOU! What are you doing here?" shouted a voice.

"Ah! Well-w-WAIT!" She shouted.

"…" Footsteps were heard clicking softly against grimed filth covered side ally way walks. Upon the illumination of the full moon, a young women stepped out. Brown hair with a bit of a curl to them laid gently against her shoulders, red thin rimmed glasses lay delicately on the woman's small but pointy nose. Piercing green eyes that show with intelligence. Tall slender body in a business suit appeared before Twilight.

"I do believe it is quite late for a young girl such as yourself to be out in an area such as this. Come. You can stay at my place for one night and then it is off with you. You hear?"

"Yes ma`am. Thank you for your kindness." Twilight said gratefully, smiling a small smile. The other women just grunted and walked off with Twilight trailing after. Now that Twilight calmed, she realized she felt an odd sense of deja vu. Full moon, howl of wolves, damp and dark ally, The CERAMONY! NO! Twilight asked the women where she lived. When she got no response. She turned and dashed but was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged away from the light, back into the dark bitterness of an ally that started it all.

-outside Darcy`s room—

"Hehehe. I told her it will be hell. Do not think you can just forget Twilight. What you have done to me, you will pay for." The figure disappeared as the Winx and Icy came toward Darcy`s room. Hearing her shout in distress. Slamming the door open, Icy calmly walked up to Darcy and sat on the edge of her bed. Her crystal in hand, she used its coldness to lower Darcy`s temperature. The Winx were not sure what to do and were hesitant to enter. Icy gently grabbed Darcy`s wrist so she won`t get hurt and began to whisper to Darcy cruel words. The Winx were shocked that Icy would do that to someone who is having a nightmare.

"Darcy. You are so pathetic."

"n-no. I- I am not….Pa-Pathetic…."

"Yes you are. You are letting this nightmare rule your mind. You are allowing it to control you."

"NO!" shooting straight up, Darcy was breathing heavily and looked Icy straight in the eyes, full of fear and paranoia, Darcy did not see the Winx and immediately latched onto Icy mumbling incoherently with her eyes shut tight. Icy just sat there. Staring at the Winx. Her expression clearly saying that they will talk tomorrow morning and no mention of tonight is to be spoken ever in Darcy or anyone's presence.

After Darcy calmed a bit. She quickly unlatched herself and threw the cover over her head, still not seeing the Winx. Darcy curled up under her sheets and began to hum softly. Icy knew the tune and became panicked for the tune is not meant for faeries to hear. Icy gave them her coldest stare.

Motioning for the Winx to cover their ears. Musa, being stubborn and hearing the first three notes to Darcy`s song ignored Icy`s glare and continued to listen. Bloom saw Icy`s distress, and motioned for Stella to put earplugs in Musa`s ears fast. Sadly it was too late. Musa was enchanted to Darcy`s haunting tune and began to move forward.

Icy, knowing she cannot move much as from past experience with Darcy decided to leave Musa to face Darcy`s song. Icy knew what the song did to a faerie. Darcy`s pain from a nightmare is unleashed in tune that helps ease her mind, whichever way is needed to keep her mind stable. Musa reached out her hand and slowly pulled back the cover to reveal, well, not Darcy, but Twilight. Golden bangs softly cut and two long golden sides hang down limply. Shining silver hair shimmers in the room. Icy closes her eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

The haunting tune stops. For a few moments everything is complete silence. If feels close to an eternity. The Winx stare in surprise at seeing Twilight. Icy covers ears, and the others see this. Closing their ears as much as they can, it is not enough as two loud agonizing screams are released into the night. One pained and tortured coming from the owner of the tune. And another surprised and agonized scream coming from the fairy of music. After the nightmare is done, Twilight`s hair goes back to there soft brown strands.

Icy lowers her hands and opens her eyes. Staring at Darcy, she takes the blanket and covers Darcy with it back to before Musa moved the sheet. Icy slowly gets up and then roughly grabs a dazed Musa by the wrist and practically tosses her into the hallway. The Winx follow and Bloom carefully closes the door.

Hi everyone. Here is a few snippets of the winx club secrets revealed rewrite. Please tell me what you think.

Preview

It is said that a princess will forever be a fairy. And a witch forever in the shadows of dark magic. But one night that changed. One witch meets three different wizards. All met under different circumstances. But the Children she bore were tragic. -"Stormy. Simmer down. We don`t need you electrocuting everything. "Said Icy. She got up and left the room. Stormy, a witch the same age as the other two, (though her temper might say otherwise). Left the room. Her Purple colored curled hair elegantly swayed as she seethed on her way to her room. Her electric blue eyes sparking every few seconds was enough warning to others to stay away from the storm witch.

"Thank you general. The Winx will arrive in one week from now. Thank you and congratulations to you and your wife." With everything scheduled, she decides to see how well Darcy and Icy are doing since she came.

When she is closer to Icy`s, room, she hears Shouts and…a duck? Ms. F shrugs her shoulders and decides she has caused enough of an uproar and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13 Problems

Late at night, a group of fairies could be seen and one witch entering a dusty junk room. Cardboard boxes piled up and shoved into the corners, a single light bulb hanging from above.

Click

"Musa, Please answer us, are you alright?" Flora settled her hands on Musa`s shoulders giving her a light shake.

Musa stood there, her eyes fogged over, mouth slightly open.

"I tell you to do something you do it. I know what happens, and this is the aftermath. From now on, I want all of you to do something when I tell you to without question, and without hesitation. GOT IT!?" Icy harshly whispered her back to the group. Bloom motioned for the others to be still. She knew they were angry, they have no reason to follow Icy`s orders, but she wants a valid reason from Icy.

"Why?" Icy snapped her head towards the group, anger flaring in her eyes. Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, Icy felt the need to blast them to another dimension.

"Why, Excellent question Bloom, for an earthling with dew for wings. Reason is I do not want to be responsible for any of you. Anything we do that harms you stupid fairies is another punishment to us. So I recommend that you leave right now. Leave us alone. Besides were busy with important matters right now and don`t really have time to hex you."

Layla crossed her arms over her chest, staring daggers at Icy. The air felt hostile, tension waiting to burst out. Stella, Tecna, and Flora shot dirty looks at the ice witch. 'This might be of use. They don`t trust us, but maybe they are the ticket out of here. Stormy and Darcy are worsening as time goes on, I can`t allow that. Maybe if I …-'Icy`s train of thought was cut short when Stella shouted at her.

"Icy! What is wrong with Musa? She is not responding at all. Not even an acknowledgement." Stella was breathing heavily in frustration and annoyance. Icy glanced at Musa, seeing the music fairy staring up at the light, she flicked her hand at Stella, causing her to jump away from the ice witch.

"Just leave her. She`ll be out for the next 3 hours. But make sure she does not listen to any music, during and after the 3 hours." A few of the Winx looked at Icy as if she were stupid. Some just gave her a blank look and bloom looked at her as if saying 'you're asking the impossible. You do realize she is a music fairy. Music is her life'. Icy shrugged her shoulders; she smirked before walking up to the music fairy.

"Don`t give me that look. I realize she can`t go long without music, she gets suicidal depressed, and cries her heart out. Well deal with it" she grabbed onto the fairies wrist, checking her pulse, "The song that Darcy sang is of her own creation. It is nowhere in any spell books, or tombs. Ms. Griffin is aware of this, but leaves it for reasons I will not tell you." She dropped the wrist and studied the music fairies pupils.

"We are not able to judge whether it is an incantation, hex, spell, or magic. Darcy calls it the 'lost dream'. It implies more than can be said. Anyway, Musa needs to be in a silent room until I am able to get more information." Icy nodded to herself in satisfaction. She walked towards the door; about to turn the light off, a thought occurred to her. She tilted her head to the group. Bloom, Flora and Tecna were discussing where to place Musa while Stella and Layla were watching over Musa.

Icy cleared her throat, gaining their attention. She allowed a smug smile to appear on her face." I forgot to mention, I would advise against looking for a quick solution. This is Darcy`s doing, but Musa`s fault for not following orders. Do not blame us if Musa is ignoring you." She slammed the door behind her not waiting for a response.

The Winx placed Musa in a sound barrier before contacting Ms. Faragonda.

"Hello girls. How is it going so far?" Ms. F smiled, glad that her girls are making some progress. Though it was more one step forward five steps back.

"Well there was a bit of an incident that occurred a few hours ago. You see, we all decided on asking permission from the director of this place to see if we could take the Trix out to get some real fresh air. Also to get away from the others, it seems the Trix are placed not so high on the spectrum respect here. Flora suggested that, it might be better if the Trix were in an environment that was neutral, yet comfortable for them. Anyway, Musa got caught in this …something that Icy called the 'lost dream?' Icy said that Musa has to stay away from music and her element. Do you know anything about this 'lost dream'? "Bloom read from the notes she took while the other girls were preparing for tomorrow.

"I will have to check the archives Bloom. Do you know the affects or any further information on this 'lost dream'?" Ms. F. wrote everything down that bloom told her. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she wished the Winx good luck and disconnected the communication link.

Next day

Stormy watched with a critical eye as the Winx joined them for breakfast. She turned to Icy, waiting for a signal. Icy continued to eat ignoring the group. Darcy poked at her food, not acknowledging anyone.

"So…" Stella felt ill at ease with the silence. She needed a distraction.

Stormy glanced at her. Flora smiled and gave Stormy a small wave. The storm witch glared at Flora, anger boiling just beneath her skin. Layla looked at everyone hoping for something or someone to tell the Trix the news. She sighed deciding it was her turn to contribute. Thought to what she was not sure of.

Taking a deep breath, she bluntly told them.

"Trix, you're going on field trip." Silence was the only response. Stella snickered as well as a few others when they heard the way the 'field trip' was presented to the Trix. Layla made it sound as if she was telling elementary kids they were going to the theme park for a fun day.

"Great?" Darcy stood and left her tray at the table. The Winx watched as she avoided running into people as she made to exit the cafeteria. Stormy was a bit excited.

"we actually get to leave this nightmare?" a dim sparkle of hope shined In her eyes, gazing intently at the spot on the far wall effectively avoiding direct eye contact with the fairies.

The Winx nodded their head yes. Stormy tried with all her might to contain her excitement and relief to be able to leave. She left out a bit of an excited squeal that a few of the fairies heard. Flora ginned. She admired the excitement that Stormy was trying to suppress, though failing a bit. Icy ignored them. She knew she had to play her cards right, but she felt numb at the moment.

"When do we leave?" Stormy snapped her head down staring at her food. Excitement close to escaping from confinement. Her body trembled with anticipation.

"We thought that you should decide when we leave." Tecna was watching Icy with a critical eye, not really paying attention to what Stormy was saying.

Icy knew a few of the fairies were watching her. She allowed a fake grin to appear.

"Lunch should be good. I`ll let Darcy know. Stormy, finish eating and don`t start another food fight."

Stormy just waved her hand, letting Icy know she heard her.

"So where are we going? Are any of the guards coming? How did you allow them to let us leave?" Stella stared intently at Stormy. She looked different. She could not put her finger on it, but something was definitely missing.

"Stormy. The guards are not coming, and the location is a surprise, also the how does not matter. For now- Wait Stormy, why are you not wearing the headband that bounds your powers stormy?" Flora asked with suspicion. No sparks were flying, but everyone had the headbands on. So why was Stormy without one? The Winx watched as Stormy brought her hand up to where the headband used to be.

"Oh…Well, they allowed me to not wear it, instead they placed this on me, seeing as too much energy was building up faster than usual." The Winx followed Stormy's hand as she pointed to her neck. A black leather choker with a strange circular clasp was wrapped twice around the storm witch`s neck. It looked uncomfortable to wear.

"Is it uncomfortable to wear?" Bloom asked, gazing to see if any of the other prisoners wore the same thing. None did, leading her to question the prison.

"Well at first. Icy and Darcy were furious with it. The director said it was for my own good that I keep it on. He told me that it will be placed on all prisoners, as it is more efficient in neutralizing us." With a shrug of her shoulders, Stormy left the table, the Winx following her.

"But it is not right. Why only you Stormy?" Layla stepped closer to Stormy, hoping to intimidate her for answers. Stormy gave her a questioning look, not the least bit intimidated at all.

"Don`t ask me. Ask them, it was their idea. Anyway, how long are we going to be gone?"

Flora noticed the change of subject, Stormy knew why; she just did not want to say it. "A year."

"WHAT!" everyone covered their ears, Stormy looked at them as if they were nuts.

That could have gone better. Anyway I am keeping this story up. Some parts will be running parallel to the rewrite. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I hope you read the rewrite; I would really like to know what you think. This story will stay up and not be deleted. Besides it`s fun to write. PLEASE review. They really help me know if the story has a good storyline so far. Anyway. Next chapter will be a while.

Sorry. I know i am a snail when updating stories. I won`t make any excuses for there are none.

See ya next time. Any concerns let me know.


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving

"Darcy?"

"What happened?"

"Pack up. Apparently we are going on a trip. The Winx are coming and don`t go into a hissy fit. I do not like it either but this is our only chance probably to get away from this …. place" Icy ran her finger along the spine of multiple books with disinterest.

"How are you feeling?" Darcy looked at Icy with surprise and then looked to the door.

"Okay. Uh I um…did anything happen last night?" Darcy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. You had another nightmare. Musa got caught in the aftermath"

"Damn fairy. I am going to need to record what I sing next time. Do you know what it is Icy?" Darcy began to collect her books and cloths into a duffel bag.

"No. I don`t know but you sing it enough without knowing, especially when you are distressed" Icy helped place charms in the bag as she thought of how to word her next sentence.

"Darcy. I honestly believe you have too much hidden, Now I know at cloud tower we are to keep secrets because we are witches but like Ms. Griffin said, too much kept in the dark can have serious consequences. You need to tell me, Stormy, or someone about your nightmares. The song you sing is deadly and-"

"I know it`s deadly Icy. I made it. And the secrets I hold involve you and Stormy. I am bound to never tell them so just leave me alone about the subject" Darcy grabbed the packed bag and left.

-Stormy—

"Now is it a this end of year or next year or-"

"It is one year starting tomorrow Stormy. Are you done packing?" Asked Flora

"Uh…do I have to answer that?" Asked Stormy.

"You`re not even packed yet?" Asked Layla.

Stormy gave a sheepish grin. She began to collect her things often scratching her neck. Flora and Layla watched as Stormy moved swiftly through all her things.

"Stormy, tomorrow the color will be removed as well as the headbands on Icy and Darcy. IS there anything we should know when they are removed?" Asked Layla.

Stormy paused before she placed the last item into her bag. She stared at the two fairies as I they were stupid.

"Well I am sure that from what you learned so far, there is an 80 percent chance a magical discharge would occur. So you might want to put those wings on before that happens" Stormy said.

Icy

Bloom and Stella entered Icy`s room to find it a mess.

"Did a blizzard come in here or what?" asked Stella.

"I don`t know Stella. Let`s see I Icy needs help" Bloom and Stella began searching for Icy calling out to her.

"Will you stupid pixies shut up!" shouted Icy.

"What happened in here?" Asked Bloom.

"What does it look like Bloom. A power discharge. It will melt in a few seconds. So mind telling me where we are going?" Asked Icy as she began to pack.

"Like we said it`s a-"

"I don`t do well with surprises, so unless you want something frozen you better tell me." Threatened Icy.

"Solaria. It is the closest dimension and also has a great library to use. You see we-"

"Stop. I don`t need excuses" Icy interrupted Stella, "Solaria will not be good or Darcy nor I."

"okay" said Stella. Bloom began to look around the room a bit trying to help Icy but ended up being shoved towards the door.

"stay out of my way Bloom."

"Fine. I am going to meet up with the others. We`ll be near the main entrance." Stella stayed behind and Icy left her.

"Hey Icy?" Began Stella.

"What?" Icy placed the final items into her bag and stood by the bed, arms crossed in front of her.

"I know you said that the dragon lame belonged to you and your sisters but what made ruling so appealing to you?" Asked Stella as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Well it was the fact that we could tell people what to do, it`s like having the ultimate power. Although, I guess…" Stella watched as something changed in Icy`s eyes, they became dull as If a cloud was would over her.

"Ruling was at first appealing but it seemed that all rulers or anyone who could tell us what to do and had the power for it, became enemies in our eyes. " As Icy talked, Stella noticed that it was not something covering her eyes, it was the fact that Icy`s eyes seemed to become clearer the more she talked. Stella held her breath, hoping that Icy would continue talking.

"I remember …. I think. A white room, a cage, people with masks, and sharp tools. Blood. I was a lab experiment to them. I…" Icy`s eyes became the ice blue color once more as it seemed that whatever it was, took over again.

"Icy?" Stella asked hesitantly her arm out stretched.

"Wha? What happened. Agh." Icy clutched her head in pain. After a few moments, it passed and Icy acted like the Witch Stella was used to.

"Let`s go pixie. The others are probably waiting for us" Icy and Stella left the room and met the others near the entrance.

"Now the magic suppressors will be taken off unless anyone objects." Said the entrance guard. There were no objectives, but the Winx did transform into their fairy outfits.

"Smart bugs." Said Darcy. Stormy was the first to have the collar off as Icy and Darcy bullied the guard to do. As the collar lost contact, a strong electrical pulse was released causing the lights to flicker. Darcy was next and that caused a temporary blindness for everyone. The last was Icy. As the guard touched the headband, his wrist was caught by Icy.

"I recommend you get Stella or bloom to do this as you would freeze to death" she said, a smirk on her face at the guards reaction.

Bloom shuddered as she touched the headband, she felt her fingers go numb, before her fire put feeling back into it. She slowly removed the headband, increasing her magic as the temperature dropped. Once it was of they all left with Stella leading.


	15. Chapter 15 preparing to make deals

" I hate the light. You know that Stella. So why, why give us the brightest room to stay in?" Snarled Darcy. Stella and Darcy were standing toe to toe, light and dark, staring daggers at each other. Suddenly Stella smirked, took a few steps back, and began to walk away. Darcy was about to shout when Stella stopped at the door, turned her head to look Darcy straight in the eyes, and said,

"Because darling, the darkness is never a great place to face your fears and also, it is terrible for your complexion. Seriously, you look almost as pale as a vampire. Or ghost, whichever you prefer," Stella swiftly closed the door before Darcy could throw a book at her head. Stella smiled, her mission accomplished.

"Darcy, calm down or do you want me to not help you get through this?" although it sounded more like a statement than a question, Darcy slightly nodded her head. Icy and Stormy talked, planning how they could darken the room a bit. They also agreed with Darcy that it was too bright for them.

As Icy left to see if the King would accept her terms to allow Darcy to use her powers, she began to feel slightly light headed. She shook her head to clear the fog that was slowly forming in her mind. She brushed it off thinking it had to do with the lack of sleep from two days ago.

Even if she is considered an evil witch, she still knew the courtesies of the court in kingdoms. Never use the opposite power of the planet unless allowed by the king or queen of the planet. Though she had already gone against that in the past, the consequences where surprisingly not as terrible as she expected. Though she knew there were some trouble with the weather patterns on Lynphea from the last time being there. She did not want to add more to the plate by having to face a bunch of snobbish and pigheaded court judges.

As she walked, she got the sense of being watched. She turned around, only to find the one person she was looking for. The king was watching her, keeping caution around the witch easily known. And why would he not, he has no reason NOT to be cautious around the ice witch.

"King of Solaria, I am honored to be in your presence, and my sisters and I are grateful that you allow us to stay here in your home. "Icy began, though not bowing down, ever since the Darker incident, she, Darcy, and Stormy have never bowed down to anyone, no matter who they were.

She stood there, her hair was braided and not in its usual high ponytail, her eyes stared blankly at the king, a bit of fog slowly creeping into them again, her hands crossed over her chest. The King hardened his look at Icy, not liking the way she presented herself and believing her introduction was a lie. He still responded the way of a king.

"I am glad you find it to your liking but I must ask, Why were you headed towards my treasure room?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his voice along with distrust.

"Please, forgive me your highness, for I was not aware that I was heading the wrong way, I believed that this way was to your throne room. I am in need of a request. May we speak somewhere…less guarded and open to ears that are not meant to hear our conversation? And before you say anything, I swear by the witches code to not bring or do any harm to you, your family, nor your kingdom." Icy looked the king dead in the eyes, observing his reaction.

The king raised his eyebrows a bit, not expecting such courtesy from the witch. He decided to take a chance, hearing from what his daughter has spoken of them. But he was not going to trust them.

"If you wish, may we speak in my office, for I still have work to do." He decided to ask, though he would have just gone there either way. Icy nodded her head and followed the King. As she got closer to the office, she began to wonder how long they would be staying.

* * *

><p>Stormy wandered around in the palace. Bored she decided to check out the library. As she neared the door she heard raised voices.<p>

"Tecna that is not what we are looking for."

"Well I have been looking for this book everywhere. It`s-"

"That does not matter. We need to find the place that those videos showed. Stella, what section is the history of witches?"

"I found it girls."

"Great. So Ms. Griffin what are we looking for exactly?"

Stormy decided to barge in at that moment.

"If you`re looking for the history on the ancestral witches, you should give up now before you waste your life away" She said as she walked to the center of the group.

"why would you say that Stormy?" asked Ms. Griffin.

"We, as in, Darcy, Icy, and I, well, mostly Darcy, got rid of all the books on them. She said they were all incorrect. But hey, Darcy is the brains in our group" Stormy shrugged her shoulders as she responded, playing with a bit of electricity in her hands.

"Please stop that before you electrocute someone Stormy" Ms. Griffin said with an exasperated sigh.

""You`re no fun" Stormy stopped playing with the electricity and decided to play twenty questions.

"So what is you wanted to know about them anyways, I have some information-"

"We want to know about a planet they might have destroyed and-" Bloom was cut off by Stormy who gave her a strange look

"The only planet they destroyed would be yours stupid" the storm witch said.

Bloom rolled her eyes and huffed out in annoyance.

"Not my planet, Icy`s home planet" Bloom watched as Stormy gave her a curious look.

"Icy`s planet? If you did not know, Icy, Darcy and I all came from the same planet as any other witch"

"But I thought Icy was a princess. She met you and Darcy at a school or something like that." Commented Musa.

"Umm, okay back up. Where In all the dimensions did you get the idea that Icy is a Princess?"Stormy snickered a bit at the thought but was more shocked that they thought Icy was a royal.

"Well…"Layla trailed off looking to the others for help

"Never mind, I don`t think I want to know. Anyway I don`t know what you are talking about but Icy is not a princess of anything, she does not have royal blood. Though she tends to act like a royal bitch at times, she knows she is not royalty. And we never met at school, we were together before school even started for us. Besides, if Icy really was a royal, the fact that she is a witch, would not work. You royals have these strange rules that all fairies of royal blood are to be the only 'pure' bred qualified enough to rule. People consider witches as lesser beings when compared the hierarchy of any planet or dimension" The group moved to a more comfortable area of the library as Stormy spoke. A few of the Winx were a bit insulted with how Stormy talked about royals.

" Ms. Griffin surprisingly does not know that a few hundred years ago such an event occurred. Darcy told this to me and Icy one night. Though she claims it to be a legend, I have my doubts, anyway apparently a woman from another dimension had an illicit relationship with one of the 'to be crowned prince' of some planet. So as a result of them being the careless fools of love, they had a child. Now the prince tried to allow the child to be accepted into royal status but the court ruled it out claiming that the child is of negative magic therefore ruled that child as a bastard child to all who come across it. Icy had few complaints as well as did I, but…Darcy did seemed to mumble something about the 'curse of the innocent' to herself a bit after telling the story. I am not sure. You will have to ask her about the details when she is willing to talk" Stormy created a few mini tornadoes in her hand and tossed it back and forth as she spoke.

"While that was helpful Stormy, that was not what we are looking for" said Flora.

"Well what do you want then? Our whole life story or the history of witches? Icy could tell you the history of a few witches, but as far as our past is concerned, we were regular ordinary witch children with unique abilities. Don`t get me wrong, we enjoy messing with people, but if you really want something about the ancestral witches, the only person who knows anything about them is Darcy. I could help you to get her to talk as payback for a few things, if you are willing to treat us to some good old witch games" everyone noticed the sly glint in Stormy`s eyes.

"I think we can handle the information Stor-" Began Musa, she did not at all like that look on Stormy`s face.

"You won`t get anything out of her about them if you ask her. You can`t just go up to her and be like 'Hi Darcy. Can you tell us a bit about the ancestral witches?' nor can you use Bloom`s past because she will know what you are up to. You have to bait her, give her an appealing deal that she cannot refuse" Stormy Stretched as she walked to the door.

"No need Stormy. Anyway I believe it is close to dinner time, Let`s see what the cooks have created today" Stella and the others followed Stormy out as they continued to talk. Stormy shooting down every possibility the Winx thought up of to get answers from Darcy.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one will be update sometime this month due to not being able to update last month. It would help a lot if i knew what you thought of the story so far. I know it takes a long time to update this but i do hope that you are enjoying the story...uh... See you next time.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Home

**Sorry for the delay. IF you read my profile, here is the promised chapter before the end of the year. I hope you enjoy it and find some humor in it. I felt i needed to add something funny to this soon very depressing story. though i hope it is not too depressing to the point of no longer being read. Thank you all my readers for the reviews , faves, and follows. And all you others who read my story. I appreciate it a lot. So i hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the Winx could not get anything out of Darcy. The last time they tried, they ended up losing to an unusually sound fact that Darcy pointed out during the Winx adventures. Musa stayed silent as she still was a bit uncomfortable around the dark Witch ever since the song issue at Light rock.<p>

Stormy and Icy spent some time together, thought it was not what one would think that sisters would be doing, but then again, none of the Trix are exactly normal witches. Stormy had a new idea on combining Icy`s powers with her electric storms. The theory was solid, but the execution…Not so much. They could not do much when in solaria, as storms and Ice did not agree with the summery weather of the sun planet.

Bloom and Stella tried to help with the theory but kept getting into arguments about the properties they used. As for Tecna, she tried to get a connection between herself, Darcy and especially Musa. The dark witch found some common ground with the tech wiz. Tecna was surprised at how much Darcy knew on the history of some devices. Tecna also found out that Darcy excelled in mathematics, and when she confronted the dark witch on that, well, let`s just say the results were awkward.

Flora tried to get Stormy to calm down when around Layla with no results. The few weeks they all spent together were calming at the most. On a few days, they allowed the Trix to still use their powers under the supervision of Ms. Griffin. On Sundays they all came together in a meeting to go over plans, and things that needed to be done before they had to move to their next destination.

It was three days before they decided to move, that changed their plans to leave in three hours. Now solaria did not get a lot of rain, but even they still needed rain to keep vegetation and food growing. Everyone was inside, Bloom was in the Library in the far left corner surrounded by books on Domino to try and see if there was anything about the Ancestral witches that might have been over looked. Tecna was speaking with Stormy about her powers to see if it could be put to use in emergency cases. Musa was scuttling around Darcy like a mouse, not leaving the dark witch out of her sight, but at the same time, out of reach of the witch. Darcy was determined to see what was up with the music fairy and also to see how far she could push the fairy. Icy was sitting by the window, watching the rain fall against the glass panels, her mind else ware. Layla and Flora were making sure they had everything they needed as Stella created appropriate cloths for their adventure. The tow headmistresses were speaking with the king, looking over maps for the best path to get to their destination.

"Come on you stupid fairy, what is wrong with you. You are acting as if I am about to kill your puppy" Darcy voiced irritated beyond her limit. And frustrated at the way the music fairy had been acting.

"NO! I don`t have to tell you, it is not like you would tell me anything honest unless it benefits you yourself so leave me alone!" Musa shouted right back. Both were separated by a three foot bookshelf. Stormy glanced at Darcy, getting a bad vibe form her.

"I don`t always lie, but what would you know about honest. You were jealous every time Riven hung out with a girl other than you-"

"That is because it is your entire fault you bitch. Ever since you took riven, you dangled that fake relation hip in my face. Now every time I see him, I am afraid to lose him and that he will forever be out of my reach because of you. I don`t even know if he even still likes me! I hear him in his sleep, he says your name but then mine and I seriously want you dead!" Musa shouted, lunging over the small bookshelf, she grabbed Darcy by the wrist and pinned her to the floor, shouting in the dark witch's blank face.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to the window, they at first expected the shout to come from Darcy, but were surprised it came from Icy. The ice witch did not move but continued to speak.

"Musa, Get off Darcy this instant or you will regret your actions tonight" Icy waited for Musa to do as requested.  
>"Why should I listen to a spoiled witch like you?!" Musa shouted, unconsisously squeezing the dark witch's wrist s painfully. Darcy gave a low grunt of pain as she tried to get out from under the dark witch.<p>

"What did you not understand you dust bug, my command, or that when is ay something about getting off a fellow witch that you do as you are told?" Icy slowly got up. Her demeanor slowly became darker.

"I said to get off Darcy. You do not realize you are hurting her. Your emotions are controlling you, which lead to why you distrust Darcy so much-"

"YOU BLEEP BLEEP!" Darcy screeched, using all her weight, she flipped Musa over. Her wrist free, she grabbed Musa by the hair and slammed it into the ground. Bloom and the others as well as Stormy moved quickly to split them up.

"Darcy please calm down" Stormy whispered into Darcy`s ear to calm the dark witch down.

"everything is aright, no one is here to take you away, no one will send you back" Stormy nor Icy understood why these specific words calmed the dark witch down, but if it worked, they would say it as many times as needed.

"What is going on here?" boomed the Kings voice. The scene he walked in furthered his confusion as well as his anger.  
>"You witches, I would like you to go into the conference room and stay with the headmistresses, Winx, please leave and allow the staff to clean up everything. I believe you all have spent too much time together,<p>

They all agreed, and did as the King ordered.

In the conference room Icy Darcy and Stormy entered quite rudely in the staff's opinion but they did not care.

"Mind explaining what happened?" demanded Ms. Griffin.

"Not real-

"We need to know what it is you are looking for. Why you want to go to-"

"Uh…sisters….I believe we might have an issue" Stormy interrupted Icy and Darcy hesitantly. Both looked at her in irritation.

"What problem would that be?" asked Darcy, with suppressed irritation.

"Um… well, there is a harvest approaching soon if not in three weeks" The headmistress were confused, but Icy and Darcy understood the code well. It was one they used in front of those with power, whenever summer was closing and fall was opening.

"Of course, the harvest, how could I forget? Alright-"

"Excuse my interruption but what is this harvest you speak of?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Oh- well. You see, before we-"

"Do not tell them for it is none of their business" Darcy interrupted with a huff.

"What is the harm in telling them? Besides they just might be able to help." Stormy suggested.

Silence prevailed. A few minutes later, Darcy finally spoke.  
>"Alright. Fine, we tell them but not the reason"<p>

"Deal" said Stormy. The storm witch turned back to the expectant teachers and began her explanation.

"You see, we call it the harvest because it is the least suspecting of words to question. Now what we call the harvest, other would call…well, the killing. But we do not kill on those three weeks for a reason. Now Darcy told me not to tell you the reason and I won`t, but we do need to be secluded form each other for three weeks. Icy, Darcy and I, split up for three week, every seven years. Now we do not know why it is every seven years for three week that we cannot see each other, but we get a 'calling' you could say, we feel the urge to split up and do I don't know what. It is like we go to sleep for three weeks. But every time we 'awake' we find ourselves covered in some strange substance. And only three miles apart... We tried staying against the urge, before, but the instinct to leave is always too strong for us." Stormy paused to make sure the teachers understood her so far. They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now the time we have to prepare was supposed to be our senior year, which we were preparing to split but other factors interrupted us. And It is not Icy`s issue with the dragon fire. She has been obsessed with it for as long as I can remember. Anyway, the time we have to prepare now is…"

"Three hours. Our destination is always the same as well as for how long we split. Darcy is the first to finish her split and searches for the two of us. Stormy and I find each other, and the day later, we find Darcy, who in turn finds us" explained Icy, interrupting Stormy as to save the limited time they have.  
>"And may I ask as to what this place is?" asked Ms. Griffin.<p>

"Well-"

"Uh…"

"We might as well tell them" said Darcy. All three answered at the same time.

"Our home".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and would like to see. I have a few chapters ahead already done, i just have to get to the point of having the story to reach those points. please leave a review. see you next time...<strong>


End file.
